Video displays, such as those associated with electronic video games, are typically controlled by user-operable switches, located on or adjacent a console which houses the video display. The switches may include a switch for selecting a particular video game to be played and one or more switches for controlling various game parameters. A user-controllable joystick may also be provided to allow the user to move all or a portion of the electronic image, thereby adding realism to the game.